The Wand, The Will and The Wizard
by DoctorChuckles
Summary: There are three things needed for magic; The Wand, The Will and the Wizard. But just how rigid is this rule? With a sufficiently powerful wizard, some spells can be preformed without a wand. So does magic 'flow' based solely on the brute strength of the practitioner? Or is it something far more subtle? Dumbledore takes a turn teaching Harry in "Remedial Potions." Slightly AU


There are three things needed for magic; The Wand, The Will and the Wizard.

But just how rigid is this rule? With a sufficiently powerful wizard, some spells can be preformed without a wand. So does magic 'flow' based solely on the brute strength of the practitioner? Or is it something far more subtle?

Dumbledore takes a turn teaching Harry in "Remedial Potions." Slightly AU of course.

"This isn't working, Professor," said Harry, tiredly.

It was true. For the past almost hour, a simple task had been set. Levitate a feather. The challenge with this assignment, 'you may not use your wand.'

Professor Dumbledore looked up from his dusty tome,

"But the feather on the table hasn't moved Harry. Today's assignment is to preform a first year spell wandlessly."

There was no frustration in the man's voice. It was as though failure was part of the lesson.

"Harry, what are the three things needed to preform magic?"

"The wand, the will and the wizard, sir."

"But why does the wizard need a wand?" asked the professor.

This question was entirely new to Harry. In all of his years at Hogwarts, through all the lessons, lectures and late night study sessions, the magical triangle had never been questioned. It had always been taught with such determination and zeal that you simply accepted it as the truth.

"Why does the wizard need a wand?" The question had been repeated.

"I, I don't know, sir." Admitted Harry.

The wizened old man lead back in his chair slowly.

"The wizard is pretty obvious In the triangle. The second part of the triangle – the wand – has a history. There are a lot of things about magic that you will never find in a school book. So many of its mysteries in this world are hidden, in tales, and old family stories. The first wizards of the world did not use wands. Magic for them was intuitive. As families began to form from these original magicians, not all of their children were as gifted as the parents. The wand was made to focus the ability of the wielder. The limitation of the wand is that while a magical creature gifted the core of that wand, it is only a fraction of the potential of the magical creature.

As time passed, more and more the wand was seen a necessary to the practice of any magic. As such, the last part of the triangle – the will – has been relegated to an afterthought."

Silence filled the room.

"So, what you're saying professor is that the wand isn't necessary."

"Quite the opposite Harry. A witch or wizard can use their wand to focus and amplify their ability. It is the will that is the origin of any spell."

"All I have to do then, is stare at this feather, and 'will' it to levitate."

"Precisely Harry."

Dumbledore rose from his chair to walk around the small table, and offered his arm to his student.

"Perhaps, a better explanation is required."

Harry too rose from is seat. Stretched and accepted Dumbledore's proffered arm, "As you wish."

And with a small pop both vanished.

They reappeared on a small rocky cliff overlooking the sea. Both stood in silence while taking in their new surroundings. It was Dumbledore who spoke first.

"Do you know where we are Harry?"

"Other than by the sea, no sir."

"We are just outside of the village of Saint-Laurent-sur-Mer. Many years ago however, this place was called something else, Normandy Beach."

Another chill ran down Harry's back. Despite it being several degrees warmer than the grounds of Hogwarts, there was a pervasive chill in the air. It was both somber and unsettling.

"I see you have felt the effects of the area," said Dumbledore. "Most wizards and witches avoid areas such as this. There are many sites around the world that still bear the marks of conflict. Even muggles, who can't quantify it, still feel it."

"What causes it, sir?"

"All those years ago, thousands of young men came to this beach, so full of potential. Full of life. Each desired to live, and to effect change upon the world. Many did not survive the day. It was their singular will to survive, and that loss of potential that marked this area forever."

Both men stood looking out over the sand, each absorbed in thought.

"Harry, you can approach magic – not merely as an incantation and a movement of the wand – but from a visceral level, when you can feel what you want accomplished, you'll find that projecting that desire to be intuitive. Shall we return to the castle?"

Harry agreed. And as suddenly as the two appeared, they were gone again.

Standing in the classroom again, It was the Professor spoke first, "I think we made excellent progress today Harry. We shall continue our lesson on Thursday after supper."

"But I was unable to levitate the feather." Lamented Harry.

"All in the fullness of time, my dear boy. Your feather will be where you left it upon your return."

Taking this as a clear dismissal, Harry gave his feather one final look and turned to leave the room. As such, It was only Dumbledore who saw the feather slowly rise from the table, and attempt to follow Harry from the room, before settling to the floor a few meters away.

The Professor chuckled softly to himself, "He really is our best hope."

FIN


End file.
